Yosenju
| romaji = Yōsenjū | en_name = Hermit Yokai | sets = * Booster SP: Tribe Force * Secrets of Eternity }} "Hermit Yokai" (妖仙獣 Yōsenjū), is an archetype of WIND monsters that debuted in Booster SP: Tribe Force. Combined with the fact that the other archetypes released in Tribe Force seem to be based off of previous Duel Terminal archetypes, "Hermit Yokai" are hinted to pay homage to the tactics of the "Mist Valley" archetype. Lore Normally, they confine themselves in deepest depths of stormy mountains training themselves, but once a month each year, they cause a great storm that descends to the lands below. People recognize their power as a natural phonemeon that transcends human understanding.The Organization - New Duel Terminal World Lores Design Appearance The "Hermit Yokai" monsters are all based off of elements of Japanese Mythology and Folklore– especially Yōkai with WIND-based powers. Several of the members are based on the Kamaitachi. In folklore these were weasel-like creatures that rode on whirlwinds, looking to cut unsuspecting passers-by with sickles and nails. "Yamamisaki of the Hermit Yokai" is specifically based on a similar creature called the "Yama Misaki"– a demonic wind which takes on the shape of a human's severed head riding the air using fallen souls as a wheel. The Pendulum Monsters of the archetype lean more into the realm of Shinto symbolism than Folklore. "Urenjinchuu" and "Sarenjinchuu" represent halves of a Torii Gate, which are used to mark a boundary between the realms of the profane and sacred with "Daibakaze the Malevolent Hermit Yokai" representing an enshrined Kami in a state of destructive anger. Interestingly, "Daibakaze" draws inspiration from both the "Kamaitachi" Yokai and the notion of "Divine Wind" or "Kamikaze." Playing style So far, the revealed monsters are WIND Beast, Beast-Warrior and Rock-Type. Their main focus is on Swarming the field through rapid Normal and Pendulum Summons. The members of the archetype share a Spirit-esque effect that causes them to return themselves to the hand at the end of the turn when Normal Summoned, with the exceptions of "Daibakaze the Malevolent Hermit Yokai" and "Yamamisaki of the Hermit Yokai"– which return when Special Summoned– and "Sarenjinchu, Torii of the Hermit Yokai" and "Urenjinchu, Torii of the Hermit Yokai" which lack the effect altogether. The offensively-based members of the archetype also share effects that allow them to return other cards from the field to the hand. The monsters of the archetype are designed to take advantage of a limited range of Levels for Pendulum Summoning. All the monsters are either Level 4, 6, or 10, with available Pendulum Scales of 3, 5, 7, and 11, all while staying within the archetype. With any combination of "Hermit Yokai" Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones, it is possible to access at least one Level/category of monster. There are two Locks possible within the archetype, taking advantage of the monster effects of "Sarenjinchuu" and "Urenjinchuu." The monsters, respectively, prevent the opponent from targeting other "Hermit Yokai" monsters with Attacks and Effects. Controling two copies of either monster will prevent the opponent from attacking "Hermit Yokai" monsters or using any effect which targets "Hermit Yokai" monsters altogether. Using 2 "Sarenjinchuu" in this way can be an effective method of stalling for time until one can take the offensive. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes